


What's Called A Masquerade

by knw641



Category: Original Work
Genre: a colection of poems, bear with me please, literally my first work, major tragedy, maybe some happiness here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knw641/pseuds/knw641
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems which I made in my free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sand's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Please inform me of grammar mistakes and please give me some build up comments. Thank you and Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one tells a story about a man who defied his God.

**Sand's Lullaby**

 

Sleep into oblivion

Never woken up

 

The sand has run out

With no one to turn it around

Time has frozen

No body ever wake up

 

Long time ago...

A man created a lullaby

Sung by the sands

Drive them who listen into a deep, long sleep

 

God has turned His back to them

Letting them sleep for centuries

 

The man who defied Him

The man who’s curious

His own merits

Drive his friends into an unwakeable sleep

 

Dear, beloved Sloth

Who slept for eternity

Until his time has claimed him

To repent for his sin


	2. Doll of Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a human who doesn't have any feelings

**Doll of Human**

 

If I ever dream, will I become alive?

If I never dream, am I not alive?

In order to be called alive,

In order to stay alive,

In order to become human again

 

The pain of not living

The pain of losing my dream

The pain of dying

And the pain of becoming a moving doll

 

I’ve dreamed once

But it became a nightmare

I’ve dreamed once

But I’ve lost it

The pieces are now scattered

With no one to gather them

Because I am lost, myself

 

I’ve lost it

The feeling of being alive

The feeling of dreaming

The feeling of hurting

The feeling of happiness

 

Without knowing

I’ve become a moving doll

A body without a soul

 

Can I dream again?

Can I become alive again?

Can I believe again?

Can I become human again?


	3. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light for the future

**Light**

 

You always carried them with grace

Gathered them little by little

And shared them to those who need them

 

Storms may come and go

Yet it grows brighter and brighter

Stronger and stronger

And never falters to show us the way

Never falters to remind us

That we’re still alive

And we shan’t give up

 

A long way to go we still have

By our soul

We thread a road full of thorns

By our will

We thread a road full of wilderness

And by our light

We thread a road full of darkness

 

We might fall but we will rise

We might lose but we will fight

We might stop but we will continue

 

A vow to never give up

A vow to continue living

A vow to hold on

Neither rain nor sun

Neither night nor day

We will carry our own light

And march towards the future


	4. Darkness And Light part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness' P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 from Darkness And Light 2 shots

 Envy Maybe

 

Shone upon the shore

Amidst all darkness

Fought for dominance

 

Oh

How long have they fought

A never ending battle

Dusk till dawn

 

Justice never take part

Upon the sight

They just watch

As the other lost the fight

 

Latter day

the other still comeback

Come to fight for dominance again

 

Either way

Light still win

And shone upon the horizon

 

How sad the other felt

As they watch their archenemy shone with pride

When they could only run away

From the light

Slowly burning them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... Mmmm.... could you leave some response for me? As to let you know, I'm not really good at English and.... I don't think that everything that I've been writing up till now had been English at all. Many grammars mistake in the making and my friend corrected them for me.
> 
> Thank You! *bowing*


End file.
